


Yours & Mine

by AnitaNortherbloodDiAleus



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathtubs, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Robot Feels, Robot Sex, Robotica, Robots, Robromance, Sex, Sexual Content, Strong!Dorian, Wet!Kennex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaNortherbloodDiAleus/pseuds/AnitaNortherbloodDiAleus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dorian take a bath, or, 'The Tale of the Two-Bloke Soak.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours & Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I simply adore John and Dorian, especially when the two of them are just relaxing off-duty and enjoying each other. I don't own these characters, I just borrow them periodically for my enjoyment and yours; I earn nothing except satisfaction, so please comment if you like!
> 
> This work is intended for readers 18+.

The bathtub was huge. 

As the water filled the tub, Dorian slipped his arm into the water up to his elbow and raised the heat to just the right degree such that the water would be the precisely perfect temperature to feel warm to John’s body, but not too hot to damage his own circuits.  Once he was fully submerged in the bath, he would continuously modify the temperature easily using his thermal regulators so that it would remain the perfect temperature for John’s aching muscles.  

When the water was up to a level that would allow for the displacement of the mass of two bodies without spilling over, Dorian shut off the tap, and the echo of rushing water faded to silence. 

Dorian rose and wiped his hands and forearm on the towel hanging next to the mirror and then walked over to the closet in the darkened bedroom and removed his jacket and hung it up.  He pulled off the light blue shirt with  **DRN** printed across the chest and hung it in the closet as well.  Next, he sat on the bed and unlaced his shoes and pulled them off along with his socks.  He folded and stuffed the socks methodically into a zippered pocket and slid his trousers down over his hips, stepping out of them one foot at a time, and folded those across a hanger and hung them next to the shirt and the jacket.  Dorian took a moment to connect to the Delta Division server and log out for the evening so that he was offline.  He would still have all of his regular functionality, but he was officially off duty, so he would not be uploading his every move into the departmental server.

This… was critical.

Once safely offline, Dorian slid his underwear slowly down over his hips.  He tucked the briefs into the other side pocket of the cargos and zipped it shut. 

Dorian sauntered back towards the bathroom to check the tub just as John strode into the room.

“Well, Hello, Partner.”  John slid in behind Dorian and snaked his hand around his waist, rolling the chilled beer bottle across his naked brown abdomen, leaving a trail of condensation across the synthetic skin over his ribs and muscles, and lowered his mouth to the back of his neck and placed insistent kisses there, stepping left to right to position his booted feet on either side of Dorian’s bare ones.

“John. That is perhaps  _the worst_ John Wayne impression that anyone has ever heard,” Dorian said with a smile, tilting his head back to touch the side of Johns head with the back of his and nuzzle into the surprisingly soft spikes of his hair.

John’s other hand slid down from his shoulder across his abdomen so that now his arms were crossed around Dorian, lips still mapping sweet kisses across the back of his neck and up towards his delicate data port.

“Ahhhh……” Dorian mouthed, a little more static breaking into his voice than usual.  John knew his DRN partner’s sensitive spots:  the sweet spot at the back of his head and neck, near the data port, and the energy discharge release spot at his chest plate.  John would tease and tease and tease the chest plate before releasing it, bring Dorian to a state of Wall-shattering ecstasy time and time again.

Dorian pulled away to turn and face John and snake his arms around the detective’s neck, causing him to slide his around Dorian’s in return and cross at the wrists, right hand still holding the glass beer bottle.

With a delicious half grin, John smiled at the DRN through heavily-lidded eyes before bringing his lips to his, hips sliding involuntarily left to right in a sweet sultry rhythm in time with Dorian’s.

John straightened for a moment, and pulled his head back to where his eyes could bring the DRN into focus and held his arms up and away from his body, “Are you offline?”

Dorian smiled seductively and brought his hands up to rest on his hips.  A slow languid smile spread from cheek to cheek and he cocked his head to the side, for once his luscious cheek not glowing blue and looking very, very much like a human cheek.

Dorian was sexy.

Damn sexy.

Mona, the charging station attendant that flirted relentlessly with Dorian at every available opportunity, was right -- He WAS a doll; beautifully-supple pouty lips; an expertly-mastered smoldering gaze; that crinkled brow over piercing cerulean eyes that punctuated the perfectly-smooth chocolate skin of his face; and the rippling muscles of his body, warmly dotting the landscape of Dorian’s figure like luscious mile markers.

“What do you think?”

John took a deep breath, followed by a sideways sip of beer so that the bottle wouldn't obstruct his view of the very naked and very inviting Dorian, and raked his eyes over him from head to toe.  He swallowed his beer and set the bottle down on the bedside table, sliding his hands once over the knees of his cargos to wipe off the condensation of the beer bottle and then through the akimbo arms of the DRN, snaking his arms back around him, tilting his head and lowering his lips for a long, languid kiss.

Kisses between John and Dorian were sweet; so so so very sweet.

John brought his hands up to cup both sides of Dorian’s cheek so as not to miss a slip of precision as he savored and enjoyed his partner’s lips.  After a moment, Dorian slid back from the kiss and reached his hands up to curl his fingers around John’s wrists on either sides of his cheek.

“Yes.  I am off duty for the night, just like you are.  I am offline from Delta Division servers.  And…” Dorian turned to walk towards the tub, head still turned back to gaze at John through eyes dipped below his brows, “Your bath water is getting cold.”

John shucked his jacket; unlike his tidy DRN partner, John just tossed the jacket towards the foot of bed, slid out of his shoulder strap with his piece still-holstered in it to hang off of the headboard, tossed his badge onto the table and slid the soft three-button chocolate-brown Henley-style shirt over his head, followed by the olive tank top, both of which he tossed towards the corner under the windows of his room.  John slid his trousers and boxers down with one movement, and stepped out of both so that he stood naked, too.  He crossed over to Dorian and stood facing him, eyes locked on his eyes.  John’s eyes flitted back and forth across the DRN’s face, and Dorian just stood and looked into John’s eyes, his face and neck drawn back contemplatively.

“John?  Do you know why I was made to feel?”

John smiled.  He loved it when the robots waxed poetic.

“No, but I bet you’re gonna tell me. Why, Dorian?”

“So that I could feel this.”

Dorian cupped John’s cheeks and kissed him again, sure and steady, pushing John’s lips insistently open with his own and letting the flat top of his tongue slide exploratorily across the side of John’s, feeling all of the rough tiny bumps, counting them and cataloging them as they kissed.

Dorian loved this. 

As much as he loved his job, he loved being offline in the arms of Detective Kennex.  If anyone needed them, they could ping Kennex’s com, but for now he was free, detached, and felt as human as was robotically possible.   

John disconnected his leg and propped it against the wall before balancing himself on the side of the tub. 

Dorian smiled and said, “Lemme get in there and make sure the temperature is just where you like it.”

Dorian slid into the water and regulated the temperature again from where it had cooled slightly, and when Dorian gestured for John to join him, John swung in over the side.

John settled into the perfectly temperate water, stretched his limbs and closed his eyes for a moment.  Steam lifted off of the surface of the water, clouding the window by the tub and making their reflection in the lighted bathroom hazy.  Dorian slid down further into the water and crossed his ankles to rest atop John’s right hip, settling so as not to press too hard on John’s jutting bones above the missing limb.  Dorian was careful with how he touched John, but mostly he took care to never be too careful, or it would make John crazy. ‘ _I’m not made of glass_ ,’ John had once insisted frantically, and ever since Dorian had made sure not to treat him as such.  Under the warm water, Dorian reached for Kennex’s left foot and kneaded it with his strong fingers, thumbs pressing firmly and steadily in a downward-roll across the bottom of his foot.

“That’s amazing,” John said, head still propped against the side of the tub, eyes closed.  He let himself enjoy the steaming hot  water lapping over his chest and arms as well as the roll of Dorian's thumbs across the arch of his foot for a few minutes before he slid his body down and dunked his head underwater, blowing the air out of his nose as he resurfaced and slicking his hands back through his now-drenched hair, pinching his nostrils clear. 

He was gorgeous like this; wet, heavy droplets sliding down over the bridge of his nose and cheeks, eyes smoldering and just a tiny bit red, hair partly slicked back but sticking out in curved spikes in places.

Gorgeous. 

In the expanse of the tub, John maneuvered himself to slide up Dorian’s body and kiss him, pressing his abdomen along the bottom of the tub and up to where they pressed chest to chest, and stretched himself there between the thighs of the DRN.

Dorian.

It had taken them a while to get to this point, to the point where they shared smiles freely, where nothing was held back.  These private moments that at one time would have been nothing more than a fantasy had developed over time, first with a touch…then another…then many touches...then a hug….then many hugs… then one long hug…and finally – a kiss.  Neither of them would admit to being the one that wouldn't let go, but Dorian had played and replayed the infamous hug and ensuing kiss in his head and could accurately say that neither of them let go until they slowly had reluctantly released each other, awakening dawning on them both simultaneously.

Rudy knew, but all secrets were safe with him.  Dorian knew the dangers of being sexually active and un-monitored.  For his safety and for John’s safety, he had confided in Rudy, who of all people understood the connections that robots could make to humans and humans to robots, and asked him to monitor him and make sure that all was well and that he continued to pass all of his diagnostics in light of recent…activities.  Rudy was Dorian’s colleague, friend, and roommate, but he was also the closest thing to a general practitioner that Dorian had, and he knew that he would understand what had developed between him and Kennex (as well as what would be important to look after and keep in tip top condition). 

Ahem.

John looked smolderingly at Dorian, straight into his eyes, lids heavy and pupils expanded so that just a sliver of brown hazel remained as a tiny ring, and whispered breathily, “Take me to bed.”

Dorian nodded, head hung low and peering at him hungrily from under heavy brows.  He rose smoothly from the water and stepped out of the tub in a lithe one-two motion and grabbed two towels off of the rack.  The first he wrapped tightly around his waist and tucked in at his side, mimicking the way that he had seen John do it when he exited the shower.  He slung the other over his shoulder and bent over the tub to reach for John, meeting his lips for a kiss but drawing him up and out of the water and simultaneously wrapping the slung towel loosely around him.  John gasped into the kiss with the movement; Dorian was so strong, and it always amazed him how he could be so strong and yet so gentle at the same time, lifting him as easily and as gently as you would lift a house cat.  John had learned to trust Dorian with his bodyweight, knew the strong but gentle hands wouldn't drop him, and wrapped his arms around his neck while wrapping his leg around his body and pressing his right hip and thigh into the other side, only to be met by the sturdy unwavering arm of the DRN propping him up so that his hip and thigh rested on his forearm for support, palm cupping his left ass cheek and kneading it gently as he carried him while sauntering over to the bed. 

John already felt the tight, hot, anticipatory heat building up in his lower abdomen, expectant of things to come.  He felt his dick hardening and he let it, recalling for a moment all of the times when he had felt a burgeoning hard-on in his trousers that he had had to force to stand down because they hadn't quite yet passed the Rubicon. 

But then they had, and neither man nor android had looked back, knowing so solidly that they were made for each other, accepting it with such surety that it was almost startling; in synch completely -- man and machine, body to body, soul to soul.

Dorian lowered John gently on to the bed, John’s left leg still wrapped around him but sliding to fall invitingly open to the side.  John brought his right hand up into the crook of his right hip and thigh, pushing into the skin of his inner thigh as he flexed himself open.  He was loose and limber, muscles relaxed from the soothing hot water of the bath, and he stretched languidly on the bed, left arm crooked and head resting in his left palm, peering seductively up at the DRN above him.

“John.  You are so… incredibly beautiful just like this.”  John relished those little comments from Dorian, and smiled, eyes closing as Dorian began to kiss a trail down his body.

“Flattery will get you everything, Dorian,” John murmured through a relaxed smile, one half of his mouth crooked up into a grin while the other half slid languidly out to the side.  The grin opened slowly into parted lips as his mouth formed a beautiful “O” shape and he drew in a long, slow, deep breath from under a knit brow as Dorian’s kisses trailed to the length of his now fully-hard cock; Dorian nibbled at what felt like each and every single, solitary nerve ending from up the underside of his length until his lips met the extra sensitive tight skin of the head.  John rocked his head and neck back and his hips up to press against the teasing kissing mouth of the DRN as he trailed kisses across the sensitive glans of the underside of the tip. 

Dorian scanned John’s vitals.  It was part of the thrill for Dorian, to monitor exactly and precisely what he was doing to John, and it had taken quite a bit of convincing of a protesting John to finally have been given John’s permission to scan his vitals during sex.  John had been reluctant to agree until Dorian explained why it was important to him and that it turned him on, and after that he had conceded, especially after Dorian had demonstrated how the extra attention paid to all of his vitals and nerve endings might benefit John (incidentally, after finally giving in the first time and conceding to being scanned in flagrante delicto,  John came so hard that night into what was the best orgasm that he had ever had, auto-pleasure included, that it had caused the toes of his ghost leg to point leading up to it and curl during the climax.  After that, he never protested any of the clever bot’s ideas during sex).

Dorian slid his mouth open, cheeks excreting a touch of extra moisture as he slid John’s length into his mouth, and slid up and down it rhythmically, varying the rhythm from fast on the shaft to slow as it rolled over the tip, then fast and tight down the shaft again to pull back up slowly at the tip, moistening and slicking the throbbing cock harder and harder with each pass.  He wrapped long, deft fingers around the base and stroked rhythmically along with the sucking.

John groaned softly, arching up and tangling his hands into the soft fuzzy hair at the back of the DRN’s head.  He slid his middle finger down Dorian’s head to the data port, fingers rimming a tight circle around the sensitive hole and Dorian groaned a static-filled moan as he temporarily lost control of his voice.  John had learned all of Dorian’s sensitive spots and knew where to touch him to drive him crazy, and it was delicious.       

Dorian slid his palm and fingers up and down the length, kneading the moisture up to the slick tip and back down again, curving his fist as he went.

“Oh, Dorian.  That’s so good…  So so good.  Hnnnng…”

Dorian slid two of his fingers into his mouth, coating them with the wetness while still stroking John’s cock.  He locked eyes with John, searching his face in the semi-darkness, and slid his fingers down to the puckered hole behind John’s tight balls.  He slid the first finger in to the tight ring of muscle and relaxed his grip on John’s cock just as John started to whisper hoarsely, “too much, too much, hnnng…  Not yet.  Don’t you dare make me come yet.”

Dorian released John’s dick momentarily and pressed his thighs apart, sliding a second finger in to join the first.  John’s tender hole tightened as he drew in a sharp intake of breath, and then he relaxed by flexing up his hips and raising himself up to rest on his elbows on the bed.  Dorian traced a trail of tender kisses on his inner thigh, sliding his fingers languidly in and out of the hole, and John groaned loudly, stretching himself as wide as he could.

Dorian rose up and positioned his hard cock at the entrance to the hole; he was self-lubricating, and John propped himself up to see the DRN’s slickening cock positioned at the edge of his hole.  Dorian locked eyes again with John and pushed, gently but assuredly, into the cleft of John’s cheeks at the tight humid opening, and slid achingly slowly into John.

“Hnnnnnnng,” John pushed loudly out through his nose as Dorian began to rock back and forth inside of him.  Dorian pressed his hands into the insides of John’s thighs, pressing them less-gently now to even further apart to elicit another even louder groan from the detective as he spread him wide.

Dorian could feel the hole tightening and sensed John’s impending release.  He scanned him carefully, monitoring every breath, every shift in temperature, every chemical change.  As John white-knuckled the sheets in his grip, Dorian thrust more deeply than he had before and brought his hand back up to John’s cock to stroke him through his release.  John felt his core tightening and his ass squeezing down over Dorian’s slick, relentless, pushing and throbbing cock.  Dorian slid a hand under him to the small of his back to prop him up while he plunged in and out of him, hand never leaving his cock.  He stilled his thrusting hips, opting instead to just push in one last time and not pull back as he sped up the strokes of his hand over John’s cock.  He felt the low spread of heat in John’s belly spill over with a rush as his body convulsed and his spend spurted out over his hand.  “Ongh!” John cried out, wrapping himself tightly around Dorian and pulling into him.  The rush of John’s orgasm pushed him over the edge, and Dorian tightened his core and released, discharging a surge of energy out through him in a rush of ecstasy. 

Dorian slid himself out smoothly from John as John panted in post coital bliss.  He slid a hand towel out from under the pillow that he had stowed there earlier and wiped off John’s abdomen and his hand before cleaning himself and then lowered himself to stretch out along John’s left side, sliding his arm around his abdomen and pulling him close with a sensually slow and steady motion.

“Mine,” Dorian breathed across the plane of John's belly as he rested his cheek on his chest.

“Yours,” John chuckled, eyelids heavy over blissed-out eyes.


End file.
